


update themed chavey

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucky name, I know. I was having feels about the new page and this happend. It's not super depressing I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	update themed chavey

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write at three in the morning after a maggot boy update.

The only thing Chainey could think at that exact moment was that Davey couldn't be dead. Not yet. Not before he got to tell him how he felt. He was his best friend. Not just because he really was his only friend, but because he had taken him in, he had forgiven him for what he tried to do to Sam. Chainey just couldn't help but think that he felt more for Davey then just friendship. And now, now he was dead. "No, No, NO!" He wouldn't believe it. Yeah it looked bad, but Davey, he was tough. He skidded to a stop in the doorway, in his panic he had almost overshot it. It looked even worse this close, "Oh God-" he didn't want to think about how bad it would be if he really looked at the full extent of the damage. "-Davey!" Nothing, not even the smallest of movement. He took a step forward. If Owen really wanted to kill him, now was a good time. His eyes never left Davey as he moved forward. God he looked so small like that. Small and broken. He knew the floorboard through his chest wasn't really doing any damage, nothing he could feel any way, but the all the blood on his head couldn't be good. Chainey couldn't remember the last time he had seen that much blood, of course he couldn't remember a lot of things, but that was besides the point. He remembered what he needed to remember, Davey, smiling, teasing, painting. Chainey was quite fond of that memory. He knew Davey had been upset at the time, but watching him work was like nothing he could ever imagine. Yet now, here he was, seemingly lifeless. He both cursed and thanked God for their already being dead. There was no real way to tell if he was ohkay unless he woke up, but at least he knew he was safe from the floorboard. If they had been alive that would have killed him for sure, at least now there was some hope. He knelt down next to Davey and wondered if he dare hope. It seemed Owen had taken everything from him, his life, his memories, and now Davey. He knew being rash and unforgiving was Davey's thing, but if he wasn't ohkay Chainey just might beat the crap out of the little fucker for this. "Davey?" Oh please be ohkay. He took off his scarf and started cleaning off the blood. He didn't want to see the wound, but he knew he had to get a better idea of how bad it was before he lost all hope. He dabbed gently at it, he knew it wouldn't hurt, but with the tears in his eyes he was afraid he would hit it to hard and do more damage. Two small, gentile hands took the scarf from him, made quick work of the cleaning, then wrapped the scarf around Davey's head. God he looked so broken. Chainey's instincts told him to check his pulse and to see if he was breathing, but he knew that would be pointless. Please, let this be a cruel joke, or a dream. Please be ohkay. "I'm sorry Davey." He whispered. "I never should have come here. This is all my fault." The tears where running down his face now. If Davey could see him now he would call him a sap or a faggot or something else equally insulting. He wished to here those words. He wanted nothing more then to here Davey call him a faggot. He had always hated it when he did that, but today, right now, it was a welcome thought. He was silently sobbing now, but his voice hitched in his throat when he heard eight beautiful words. "Stop being such a sap you fucking faggot."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it sucks. I'm sorry.


End file.
